The invention herein pertains to portable bags for carrying articles and particularly pertains to bags such as ladies handbags having exchangeable covers.
Convertible handbags and garments have been used for many years to accommodate the current desires and needs of the user. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,573; 5,207,254 and Des. 339,683 demonstrate conventional handbags that allow the outer portion of the bag to be changed, depending on the whims of the user. In addition, convertible garments have been designed in the past as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,613; 5,774,892 and Des. 452,988. Also a prior convertible garment with a zipper concealed beneath a band is shown in FIG. 7 herein.
Certain of the prior art devices shown are difficult to manipulate and connect while others do not provide the practicality required due to their complexity, cost and expense. For example, some of the convertible handbags which are presently available have covers which are difficult to exchange and are expensive to manufacture and purchase.
Therefore, with the problems and difficulties associated with conventional convertible handbags, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a handbag or other device for carrying desired objects such as food or the like which is easy to use and simple to connect.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a bag which has a relatively basic structure for ease and economy in manufacturing and use.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a bag which includes a pivotal band which can be pivoted to access a fastener therebeneath.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a bag which is inexpensive and which can be conveniently converted into various styles such as formal wear, as desired by exchanging the outer cover.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a bag for carrying articles, which in an alternate embodiment includes a pair of fasteners.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a bag for carrying articles such as a ladies handbag which includes an inner pocket having an upper pivotal band around the pocket opening with handles attached thereto. Also affixed to the inner pocket is a fastener half such as a zipper half concealed beneath the band. A variety of cover styles formed from different fabrics, materials and designs can be made as covers for the inner pocket to convert the bag from an informal handbag to one having a more stylish, formal appearance. The outer cover includes a fastener half such as a zipper half which will mesh with the fastener half on the inner pocket to securely combine the cover and inner pocket. Various embodiments of the invention are disclosed as for example, a handbag having two independent concealed zippers and in another embodiment, a backpack is disclosed.